Ce détail
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Cela vous a déjà arrivé de vous levez un matin et de sembler voir votre monde changer, alors que pourtant il était toujours comme ça?Je me suis levé un matin comme à chaque fois mais cette fois-ci je voyais le jour différemment.Il y avait juste un détail


**Ce détail...**

Cela vous a déjà arrivé, de vous levez un matin et de sembler voir votre monde changer, alors que pourtant il était toujours comme ça?Ce matin, qui, sans vraiment vous rendre compte, vous le pensez. Cette pensée où, se dérive vers cette personne, qui semblait pourtant si proche de vous alors qu'en fait elle paraissait si loin.

Moi, cela m' ai déjà arrivé, je ne pourrais pas vous dire quand. Je me suis levé un matin comme à chaque fois, mais cette fois-ci je voyais le jour différemment. Il y avait juste un détail qui avait tout bouleversé.

Et lorsque je retrouve mes amis, mon regard se retourne vers cette personne. Je me rends compte, que je regardais chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque scintillement de ses yeux rempli d' étoiles, de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Chaque détail de son visage, de chaque moindre de ses mouvements, et chaque vibration que sa voix ose sortir de sa bouche. Soudainement, tout prend son importance.

Puis après, on s' aperçois, que les jours suivants, on ne pense qu'à elle, qu' à cette personne, qu'à ce maudit détail.

Finalement, j'ai pris conscience que mes nuits étaient hantés par son visage, et que rien pouvait l' effacé de ma mémoire.

Ce maudit détail, ce je ne sais quoi, qui me fait accroché à elle.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir une tête vide, rempli juste par des souvenirs d'elle, des images d'elle, des songes rempli que d'elle...

Et personne ne sait pourquoi d'un seul coup tout m' harcelle, ce tout, qui est cette personne. Non, vraiment, je ne su pourquoi...

Ce détail, ce foutu détail, ce maudit détail qui me hante ! Cela me rendait dingue, presque irrécupérable...non, non vraiment que m' arrivait-il ? Je sombrait dans une dépendance, où la drogue était elle...

Et encore ce je ne sais quoi, qui arrive malgré moi à me rendre instable. Cette intuition, ce doute qui frôle la peau et procure des frissons.

Je me sentais lâche, comme un imbécile qui disait que des mots de travers. Mes pensées étaient désordonnées, je voyais flou, comme si je marchais dans la noirceur d'un rêve devenu cauchemar. Je ne su, vraiment pas...

Ce détail, qui, non je ne comprenais pas, avait tout son sens pour moi. Cela me rendais malade !

Quand elle était en colère, je voyais beaucoup ce détail: _elles_.

_Elles _, l' obsession même de ma survie. Elle les mettaient souvent devant moi, elle me les montraient si souvent sans qu'elle ne se rend compte, elle avait réussi à me culpabilisé presque d'avoir remarqué ce foutu détail...

Ce détail qui étaient sur _elles._.. il était accroché, décidant de ne plus les lâché.

_Elles_ et elle... Bon sang, je me rends compte que quelque chose m' échappe.

Et quand elle tourne sa tête, je ne pu m'empêché de voir ce détail qui entraille mes pensées. Que dis-je ? Maintenant, il y a deux détails...

Deux sublimes détails, à rendre possessif. Surtout quand elle les met à nues, jamais je ne pourrais pensée qu'elle aurait réussi à me prendre contrôle sur une chose aussi futile. Pourtant, elle n'en sait rien... rien du tout. Pour elle, je suis toujours l'idiot de service, et dans le fond, je suis bien comme cela... pourquoi ? Tout simplement que dans ce rôle là, j'ai une vue superbe sur ces détails...mais surtout sur ce _détail_, ce premier détail...

Dans le fond cela m' amuse, cela me fit sourire, cela m' énerve aussi, mais je ne peux

m' empêché dans rire...

Alors comme à chaque fois depuis ce jour, je profite lors d'une dispute, qui est selon moi toujours aussi futile et... enfantin, d'enfin voir ces détails...

Elle me crie dessus, elle se retourne, fâcher. Moi aussi je me retourne, présumer fâcher aussi, en colère, mais tout reviens en mémoire ce détail sur _elles, ses épaules _, alors je me retourne pour les voir de nouveau, ce grain de beauté sur son épaule gauche qui m'a marqué, qui était ce détail, ce maudit détail, qui depuis peu est devenu complice avec ce fameux autre détail: le tatouage bien dessiné sur son épaule droite, semblable à une plume perdue, qui enferme quelques mots rempli de grâce, qui ont de l' importances pour moi, que bizarrement me manquais, cette confiance en moi que je retrouve rien qu'en posant mon regard sur ces mots encrés sur sa peau:

_« je crois en toi... »_


End file.
